A Friend's Last Words
by TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS
Summary: Germany is left heartbroken with a promise to fulfill. Will he deliver it or will he crack under pressure?
1. Chapter 1- A Friend's Demise

Chapter 1- A Friend's Demise.

Germany was running, he was running for his life. Well, not for his life exactly, but for his _love_ and that was just as important. He couldn't remember what had happened; or why it happened but it was happening and there was nothing Germany could do to stop it from happening. All Germany could do was run, he had to get to him; _to help him_, his precious friend, his precious _love_. No-one knew; no-one needed to know, except_ him. _He needed to know. Before he… before he… before he died. Finally, he reached his destination.

Scooping Italy up in his arms, he felt the Italians ragged breathing as he tried so hard to stay alive.

"Doitsu, I'm scared" Tears welled up in Italy's eyes, and a look of fear was in there, in his eyes; a look that must've paralleled the fear in Germany's eyes. "It's okay Italy; it's going to be okay." Ludwig was lying, of course, it's not okay, it would never be okay again, his only friend was dying and he didn't know how to stop it. Germany scanned the room and he could see looks of pity and sympathy in the other Nations faces. "Someone help. Someone help him!" He yelled. Arthur Kirkland just shook his head, "I'm sorry chap, but you know we can't, there's nothing we can do." Germany wailed. Life without Italy was, well it was unimaginable. "Doitsu, are you still there?" He asked. "Of course I am Italy, of course I am, and I'll never leave you."

"Doitsu, I'm dying aren't I?" Italy's eyes were open and they were full of terror, and they were looking up at Germany; that look would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Yes, Italy, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Germany could feel his heart tearing in two; it was as if time had gone into slow-motion on purpose, stretching out this painful and heartbreaking scene just to cause Germany more sorrow and to make him suffer.

"It's okay, Doitsu. I know I understand. Germany, you know I've always loved you, you were so kind and understanding when others were cold and cruel and I'll never forget that. "

"Oh, Italy. Please. Please don't leave me. You're my only friend, Italy, I love you, and I've always loved you more than you think. "With that, Germany's chest started heaving and he began to sob, heart wrenching sobs that haunted the hearts of the other Nations that were present.

Italy cupped Germanys face, wiping away the tears of his best friend. "I know, Doitsu, I've always known. When I'm dead will you do something for me?"

"Anything, Italy, I'll do anything for you." Germany said, meaning every single word of that promise.

"_Tell my bambina I love her."_ Those were Italy's last words, after that he took his final breath; a single tear sliding down his cheek.

Germany put down the limp body of his best friend; his _dead_ best friend. He left the room; thinking about Italy's last words; "_Tell my bambina I love her"_ The words kept repeating in his head; swirling around and never stopping.

_But what did they mean?_ Germany thought to himself. _Italy doesn't have a child, does he? _Germany was puzzled, he was still in shock, but he had to fulfil his promise even if it killed him. He'd track down this _bambina_ and deliver Italy's last words; he owed Italy that much at least.

And so, the mission was made. Germany went to bed, his last conscious thoughts of Italy and his promise. _I love you_, was Germany's final thought before drifting off into a restless sleep.

**A/N**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Italy's death was painful to write *cries* **

**Bambina= daughter.**

**Please follow, review and favourite. **


	2. Chapter 2- An Unspoken Promise

Chapter Two – An Unspoken Promise.

~_**A week later~**_

All the Nations of the World had turned up for Italy's funeral, England had been the one who had arranged it, everyone had agreed that Germany was in no fit state to arrange it; and they were right.

Since Italy's death Germany had turned into a recluse, only coming out of his bedroom to use the bathroom and eat when his brother forced him to. Today was the first day that Germany would come out of his house since that fateful event and he was nervous, he'd tried to eat breakfast, but had ended up bringing it back up again, he just couldn't stomach the idea of the funeral, going to the funeral would basically mean admitting that Italy, _his Italy, _was dead and never coming back, Germany couldn't do that, he just couldn't but he knew that if he didn't people would think that he was a coward or that he never loved Italy and he couldn't let people think that, it was the complete opposite to the truth. So, Germany went to the funeral, along with the rest of the World. He received many sympathetic looks, whispers and pats on the back, but that wasn't what Germany wanted; it wasn't what Germany _needed. _Germany wanted his little Italy; to see the smile on his face and hear his laughter ringing in his ears, he wanted to hold him, to soothe him, to talk to him and just to be in his presence. He just wanted to see his Italy once more.

Italy had practically arranged his own funeral a couple of years ago ,he had arranged everything except for his funeral song, to Germany and everyone else that had seemed ridiculous, but Italy had said that it was best to be prepared and that he wanted the people who knew him the most to choose the song. Looking back on it now, Germany wondered if Italy had known…. _No he wouldn't have known, he'd have told me, he'd have asked for help… _However hard Germany tried he couldn't seem to shake the suspicion out of his head. Then the procession started and Italy's funeral song started playing and Germany felt his heart shatter all over again. The song was perfect for Italy, this was something that Romano had done right; the pair had become closer since Italy had died, they now shared a bond, and that bond was grief. It was Romano who was situated to the right of the Nation, tissues in hand, just in case. Japan was to the left of Germany, he had lost his usual emotionless face and Germany could see tears forming in Japan's eyes.

"_You're gonna meet some strangers,  
Welcome to the zoo.  
Bitter disappointments,  
Except for one or two.  
Some of them are angry,  
Some of them are mean.  
Some of them are twisted,  
Few of them are clean."_

_Except you, Italy, except you. _Germany sighed, wiping tears from his eyes before he allowed them to fall, he couldn't show weakness, he was Germany. He was strong and powerful and he wasn't going to show weakness in front of the World. However, Romano didn't seem to be having trouble concealing his emotions. He was weeping; loudly. Lost in thought, Germany missed the second verse but just managed to catch the lyrics of the chorus.

"_For all your days and nights,  
I'm gonna be there.  
I'm gonna be there,  
Yes I will.  
Go gentle through your life,  
If you want me I'll be there.  
When you need me I'll be there,  
For you. "_

_Only, I wasn't there for you, Italy, I was useless, you were so innocent and so young, and I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me. _Germany couldn't stand it any longer and he let the tears the tears fall, not caring whether the other Nations noticed. Germany knew that if he stayed in the church any longer then he was going to break, so he made his apologies to Japan and Romano and he left, feeling the eyes of all the other Nations upon him, some glaring at him for interrupting the service, others giving the Nation sympathetic nods of the head as he left.

_***~*~A year earlier*~*~**_

"I don't understand, Feli. Why can't you just ask her to help you?" Austria's violet eyes stared up at Italy; Italy had found Austria playing the piano, as usual. Italy sighed, _why did I ever think Austria would understand? _The only reason Austria knew was because he had found Italy crying in the car, at the parking area of the hospital. Italy had just finished a conversation with his doctor and it wasn't a good discussion, he had to practically run to his car so nobody would see the tears that were streaming down his face. _I'm going to die, I'm going to die. _Italy struggled to breathe as a torrent of tears began to flow down his face, he was in a panic, and he had no idea what to do. Italy was collapsing; well at least the North side of Italy was. The North side of Italy had been thrown into chaos, the industry was failing, food wasn't growing, the weather was constantly bad and his people were always starving and complaining. Italy just didn't know what to do, whenever he tried to help, his people attacked him, they threw stones at him and cursed him. He'd tried explaining that it wasn't his fault; he didn't know what was happening either. Nobody believed him, his people didn't believe him, and even his boss didn't believe him. Italy had decided that he wouldn't tell Germany, Romano or Japan about it, he knew how weak he was in their eyes, and he didn't want to look even weaker. So, Italy had shrugged it off and kept quiet about it.

It was only three weeks later when Italy began to get really ill. He was so frail, he couldn't jump around like he used to, he couldn't do anything like he used to. He just didn't understand what was happening. Then the scars started to show up, big red and demanding Italy's attention, they ran all over his back, criss-crossing and interlinking with each other. He had to hide it, nobody could see, so he stopped sharing a bed with Germany and he had spent more time in his own house. It had surprised Italy when the city of Venice still continued to prosper when the rest of the North of Italy was collapsing, he knew the reason why, he just wasn't expecting it. Celeste. That was the reason for the success of Venice. His beautiful baby Celeste. Although, Celeste wasn't a baby anymore; she was seventeen and full of hate and anger at the World, something that upset Italy as he assumed it was his fault. He'd met her mother, Arianna at a pasta restaurant eighteen years ago. Back then, it seemed that Italy shared his grandfather's love of pretty ladies, they'd gone to Italy's house that night, they'd slept together and she was gone the next morning and she was forgotten about. Until nine months later when Arianna had informed Italy of the arrival of his baby daughter and she told him that he wasn't to see him, she didn't want her daughter growing up with a freak of a father; a Nation that lived forever, or until there Nations collapsed, which was close to forever for most of them.

This train of thought brought Italy back to his current conversation with Austria, who seemed to be having difficulty with grasping the situation. "I don't understand Feli. Why can't you just ask her to help you?"

Italy sighed, sipping the glass of water Austria had given him, as if he was trying to prolong the silence. "You know I can't do that, she doesn't even know who I am, it wouldn't be fair on her."

Austria rounded on the ill Nation, "Fair? Let's talk about fair shall we? Your people are starving and suffering, you're dying, Germany, your brother, your best friends are going to suffer when you die, they're going to be badly affected, they may never be the same, all because you're too stubborn to ask your own daughter for help. How dare you talk about fair?" Austria's violet eyes blazed with a wild ferocity that Italy never knew he had.

Italy shook his head gravely, he'd never expected the Austrian to understand, he had just wanted someone to talk to, someone who would listen to him; he had definitely confided in the wrong person. "I just can't ask her. She doesn't even know me, she doesn't deserve to know me, and I'd ruin her life, just like I did for everybody else. She deserves to live a normal life and she deserves to be left alone." Italy stood up, weary from his conversation with Austria, which was very similar to all the other conversations he'd had with Austria since Italy had confided in him. Italy walked over to the table where a pad of paper and a pencil lay. Grabbing said paper and pencil, Italy wrote an address down in his loopy, elegant handwriting of his and gave it to Austria. "Here." He said, a sullen expression on his face. "Give this to Germany when… when I'm dead. It'll help him find her, help him find Celeste." He looked Austria straight in the eyes, alerting him that whatever he was going to say next was important. "You have to promise to give it to him, _only _when I'm dead, otherwise it'll be pointless and everything will have been for nothing. " Austria nodded, startled by Italy's unusual seriousness, an unspoken promise went between them, a promise to help each other and look after each other, and most importantly a promise that would change the Nations lives forever.

**A/N: Firstly I want to apologise about how long it has taken me to update my story, I've just been really busy lately with school and stuff, so it's been hard to find free time. **

**Also, I want to say that although I prefer writing with the Countries real names, that when I started writing this I was unaware of what their real names were and I didn't want to change my writing style halfway through. **

**In addition, I want to say that I wont be posting Author's Notes at the end of each chapter, but at every **_**other**_** chapter as some people find it tedious ( I know I do!) **

**I also want to say thank you for the kind reviews so far, and please read, follow and review!**

**Ciao for now! :')**

**~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


	3. Chapter 3- A Bittersweet Melody

Chapter Three- A Bittersweet Melody

Germany kicked at the tree he was standing next to and sighed. He was disappointed in himself for walking out of the funeral, but If he'd stayed in there any longer then he would've completely crumbled in front of all of the countries and there was no way he was going to do that; he only ever showed his emotions to two people, his brother and Italy. That was why he needed Italy, he needed someone to cry to, someone who would listen to him, laugh with him and just _talk _with him. But, Germany wasn't going to get that now and this thought made him crumble over and over again; it just wasn't fair, why now? Everything was fine, they were both happy and then Italy had been cruelly snatched from him and it just _wasn't fair. _He sighed and slid down the tree, he plonked himself on the patch of grass beneath him in the graveyard. He stared into space for a while, daydreaming and not really paying attention to his surroundings until he heard the sound of a harsh Italian voice from around the corner, evidently the funeral service was finished, he strained his ears, trying to listen to the conversation.

"Did you see the potato bastard? He walked out! How could he do that? How could he? Even I didn't walk out! Damnit, Spain, why did this happen? Why?" Romano then let out something that sounded like a cross between a wail and a shriek. Germany steered himself away from the tree and leant against the wall so that he could now see Spain and Romano.

"Stop it, Romano. Stop crying, please, I know you're hurt but I'll make it better okay? I promise. You can't take it out on Germany, that's not fair. He loved Italy very much and you know that, just as much as I love you." Spain enveloped Romano into a big hug and Romano's head slumped onto Spain's shoulder; a gesture of defeat, exhaustion and affection. Germany found that some tears were brimming in his eyes and he had to blink fiercely to drive them away.

"Bastardo's, every one of the countries, the only one that wasn't was Veneziano, and now he's gone…" Romano looked up, eyes wide as if a thought had just suddenly popped into his head. "Do you… do you think he told the potato bastard about his daughter, Celeste?" Germany froze. Italy had mentioned his daughter during his final breaths and Germany had _promised _that he would do all he could to find her, but he had no idea where to start. If Romano knew something Germany didn't, then this information could be vital.

Spain's face softened as he tightened his embrace; causing the Italian in his arms to fidget. "Roma, I don't know, I only know about Celeste because you told me. But, if he doesn't know then we have to tell him about her." Germany leant forwards, keen to hear what Romano was going to say next.

Romano sighed and lifted his head off Spain's shoulders in some sort of defiance. "Fine... fine we'll tell him." Romano whipped his head around so he was looking in Germany's direction. "Oi! Potato bastard, you can come out now! I'm guessing you want to hear about Celeste and I'm not as stupid as Spain! I know you're there."

Reluctantly, Germany emerged from his hiding place causing Spain to gape in shock as he realised that the German had heard their entire conversation.

"Right then potato bastard, you listen now and you listen good…"

* * *

After the _long _conversation with Romano, Germany retreated back to his house leaving his brother and all the other Nations to attend Italy's wake, Germany really wasn't in the mood to drink or deal with the certain Nations that he assumed would get drunk or try to shower him with sympathy, and he currently wouldn't be able to cope with either of those scenarios.

For some reason Germany found himself walking straight past his house and headed towards Austria's house instead. He knew that Austria would be hiding away in seclusion instead of turning up to Italy's funeral. His brother had informed him that Italy's death had hit Austria hard, which was understandable, Austria had practically raised Italy and the death of a son was hard to cope with. It seemed that everyone had been affected by Italy's death. Prussia was another Nation who appeared to be struggling, when he wasn't constantly checking if Germany was okay, he was phoning Austria, his boyfriend, to make sure _he _was okay and there was also the fact that Prussia himself seemed to have trouble with Italy's death. Prussia wasn't even a Nation anymore yet he was alive whilst adorable, bubbly Italy was six feet under.

Losing his train of thought, Germany realised that he had reached his destination and forgetting his courtesies, he let himself into the Austrian's house. He was met by the sound of the piano, drifting through the house, it was a sad and haunting melody, but beautiful all the same, bittersweet was the adjective that described this particular piece of music. Germany followed the tune and it lead to the drawing room, in which stood a grand piano that Austria was seated at, as usual. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his mouth was shaped into a frown, Germany could see the dark circles that lay underneath his eyes, his hair was extremely messy as if Austria had ran his fingers through it constantly in frustration, ironically the only thing about Austria's appearance which was the same was the little strand if hair that constantly stayed up no matter what. For some reason Germany found this little kink of hair reassuring, the little bit of ordinary under all of the emotion. Austria seemed to sense Germany's presence but seemingly refused to acknowledge it until the music was finished.

The last note hung in the air as Austria's melody finished, the tune was still ringing in Germany's ears as Austria cleared his throat and began to speak; "Germany, what are you doing here? I expected you to be at the funeral. What do you want?"

Germany looked up to meet the Austrian's eyes; he attempted to make his voice soft as he spoke. "I couldn't… couldn't stay, it hurt too much. Austria, you look awful. When did you last sleep? What have you been doing?"

Austria let out a bitter chuckle and looked into the mirror, checking for faults in his appearance. "Oh, so I do! Well, we can't be having that, can we?" Austria sighed and some pain and emotion crept into his voice. " I..I can't remember the last time I slept all night… It was before Italy died. All I've done since Italy passed away is play the piano, I've been composing. That melody that was playing when you came in, that is one of my creations, for Italy." A couple of treacherous tears slid down Austria's cheeks but Austria didn't acknowledge them, so Germany kept up the pretence and he also ignored them.

"Austria…I don't know what to say. I know how you feel; I'm also consumed with grief. Today is the first time I've been outside since that day, that awful day. But, this isn't healthy, you need to do something. You need to sleep and you need to go out. Prussia's been worried sick about you, he wants to see you, you should go meet him."

At the mention of the albino's name, some emotion came into the Austrian's eyes, an emotion Germany recognised as joy although he wasn't sure, it felt like a lifetime ago when Germany had experienced the feeling of joy. Joy was holding Italy in his arms, coming home to the smell of pasta, those nights under the bed sheets. Italy had been his joy and now that joy was stripped from him. "Ja, Germany I think that's a good idea… I'm going to freshen up and then I'm going to call Prussia." A smile that didn't look entirely forced or fully genuine appeared on Austria's face and he went to go upstairs, but he backed up on himself. "I almost forgot…" He rumbled around in his pocket, looking for something, "Here, Italy told me to give it to you once he'd passed away." Austria handed a crumpled piece of paper to Germany and walked off.

Germany looked down on the paper, recognising the loopy, elegant handwriting that could only be Italy's, it was an address for a University in England; Celeste's address to be specific. He knew what he had to do next and he knew where to go. Spurted by an unknown energy, Germany rushed back to his house and prepared himself for a little trip to the University. Halfway through packing Germany came to a sudden realisation; something that Austria had said earlier was replaying in his mind.

"_Italy told me to give it to you once he'd passed away." _Italy knew he was going to die. He knew he was going to die and he didn't bother to talk to Germany about it, but he'd confided in Austria; _Austria. _ If Germany wasn't so devastated then he'd be furious. This only spurred his desire to get to the University, he hoped that this Celeste held some answers; he left a note for his brother and headed for the airport, anxious for what lay ahead and hoping that Celeste was as nice as her father and willing to talk to him.

_***~*~ The Following Day *~*~**_

It was a typical summer day at Nottingham University, the air was hot and sticky and the campus was overcrowded. Celeste sighed as she brought out her sketchbook and her worn art tools. She had spent the past week studying and she was finally looking forward to some relaxation time.

Unfortunately, luck was not on her side this morning as just when she had begun to draw, she was distracted by a tall, muscular blonde man who was looming over her.

"Are you Celeste? I need to talk to you about your father." The man carried a stern German accent and his voice seemed to ring through her ears, as she processed the phrase he had just said, "_I need to talk to you about your father." _she sighed.

_This was going to be a long day…_

* * *

**A/N: So, that was chapter three done! Tbh, this was more of a filler chapter, the next chapter will have more of a pace to it! I just really wanted to write about Austria because I love Austria, he's adorable ^.^**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Please follow, favourite and review! :')**

**Ciao for now!  
~TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


	4. Chapter 4- Nightmares and Regret

Chapter Four- Nightmares and Regret

**WARNING: IMPLIED-ISH USUK SEX TOWARDS THE END, NO SMUT, JUST DIRTY-ISH TALK, I REGRET NOTHING! **

* * *

"_I need to talk to you about your father" _Celeste sighed angrily and began to gather up all of her art equipment and stuffed them in her bag. Pushing her brown hair out of her face she looked up at the man, her brown eyes meeting his icy blue ones. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about my father for? I don't even know him, he abandoned me, I hate him, the jerk."

Germany jerked back as if he had been slapped, hearing those harsh words about Italy just weeks after his death was hard to handle, especially since they came from the words of his own daughter. Just as she was about to walk away Germany grabbed hold of her wrists, stopping her from moving any further. "Listen, he wasn't like that, your father was the best man I've ever met and he deserves you to at least listen to me and to what he's always wanted to say to you." Celeste whipped her head round to meet his, there was something in her brown eyes that he couldn't quite detect.

"Was? What do you mean, was?" Celeste raised her eyes to meet Germany's and he saw the anger that burned in them, she definitely had some of her uncle Romano in her, that's for sure. Letting Celeste's question register, Germany realised the mistake he had made, _was he'd said was. _So, the emotion that Germany couldn't detect from Celeste, was that _sadness? Pity? Fear? Worry? _He couldn't tell, her father was an open book, you always knew what he was feeling or thinking, but Celeste was almost impossible to read.

Germany still had a firm grip on the girl's wrist and he pulled her over to a secluded corner; wanting to make sure that nobody witnessed this, for Celeste's sake as well as his own. "Yes, I said was. I'm sorry to tell you this, but your father. Feliciano Vargas, is dead." Towards the end of that sentence Germany's voice cracked and he was having trouble holding back the tears, it still hurt, to admit that Feli was dead, and to his own daughter, it was hard. It was hard and painful.

Now it was Celeste's turn to jerk back as if she'd been slapped. She sunk to her knees in shock and Germany could only watch as tears streamed down her face. "Dead? Father…No, he can't be…he can't be…" Her tears stopped and she looked up at Germany, directing all of her fury at him. "NO! YOU'RE LYING! NO!" She began to shake uncontrollably, "Father… I never got to meet him…Why?" She looked up towards the sky. "_Why?" _The tears returned, streaming down her face in fierce torrents.

Germany couldn't stand it anymore, sitting there, crying, she looked so vulnerable, she reminded him of her father. He could never stand to see Italy cry either. He crouched down to the floor so he was sitting next to her and he brought out a packet of tissues from his pocket. "Please stop crying… please…here you go, wipe those tears away." He handed her the tissues, she nodded, a sign of thanks and began to wipe away her tears, her smudged mascara turned the tissues black. "How much do you know about your father?"

She shrugged in response, "Not much. I know he was Italian, I think my mother met him in Italy, she got pregnant and he abandoned us, she said he didn't want a daughter." Germany felt his heart break for the girl, she'd thought her father didn't want her… that was a load of lies and he knew this, Italy's last words were enough to prove this, "_Tell my bambina I love her." _Germany cleared his throat and began to speak, unsure of whether she'd believe him.

"Look, Celeste. I'm sorry but that's all lies. Yes, Feli is Italian, yes he met your mother in Italy, but he _did not _abandon you," Celeste went to speak in protest, but Germany put his hands up, signalling her to wait. "He wanted a daughter, when your mother told him that he had a daughter he was ecstatic, but she wouldn't let him see you, she didn't want her daughter to have a father that was a freak." She went to speak again, but he interrupted and carried on. "Your father, Feliciano Vargas, is the human representation of North Italy, the physical embodiment of a Nation, now Nations can live forever, well until their Nation collapses anyway, which for us is quite a long time, that's the reason for Feli's death, Italy collapsed." He looked at Celeste who understandably looked quite shocked. He had stopped speaking now and waited for her response.

"It all makes sense now, the nightmares…the pain." She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hugging herself. "I've started to have nightmares… people screaming, flames everywhere, and then I'd see a man, he always seemed happy, he had a little curl that would bounce around, he would always be smiling, he'd look at me, his arms outstretched, and I would run to him, arms ready to embrace him, and then he'd be gone, washed away by the fire and I'd be alone… Then I would wake up and I'd be in such horrible pain as if I was on fire…" She looked up to view Germany's reaction. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

He smiled faintly at her, "No, I don't think you're crazy, not at all. There's an explanation for that… You're Venice."

Her eyes narrowed, in disbelief and confusion, "I'm Venice? I don't understand."

He chuckled lightly, "You're the representation of the city of Venice, it explains why that city is still prosperous when the rest of North Italy has crumbled. "

Celeste stood up, the floor was becoming uncomfortable. "If I'm Venice and my dad's Italy, then what are you?"

Germany also stood up and brushed the dirt off his uniform. "I'm Germany, but you can call me Ludwig. Now, I need to take you to meet the other Nations, they'll want to meet you…and offer their condolences." Celeste sighed, but walked with him anyway. She wanted to meet the other countries, the prospect of actually being in the presence of England or America excited her and ,maybe she'd be able to find out more about her dad. She had a slight suspicion that Germany felt more strongly about Italy then he was willing to admit, but maybe that was just her gaydar being off… maybe. Smiling to herself, she got into Germany's car and prepared herself for the long journey ahead.

* * *

"Dude, are you sure? Will that actually work? Could it bring him back?" America had been repeating the same questions over and over again and it was beginning to get a bit tedious, especially for England who was in the same room as him.

England massaged his temples, he was stressed and the American really wasn't helping. "America, will you please just shut up? I've checked the spell book at least five times now and it still says the same thing. It will work, okay? Now , please stop asking the same bloody question!"

America stood up from the chair he was sitting on, the pair were in England's mansion, they had been rifling through England's basement for his spell book and had eventually found it. America walked over to England, whose back was turned to him and began to massage England's shoulders. "Jeez, Artie, you're really stressed, you need to chill out." He began to trail kisses down England's neck. "I know how you can de-stress." He said, in the most seductive voice he could muster.

England sighed, whilst the temptation was undeniably strong, he couldn't afford any distractions, this was serious stuff he was dealing with; he needed to focus. He gently pushed America away, using all the will he had, which wasn't much. "No, America. No right now, this is serious. Can't you just focus for one minute? We're talking about bringing a Nation back to life and all you can think about is _sex." _

America crossed his arms and pouted, "I wasn't _just _thinking about sex, I was thinking about hamburgers too, but apparently I'm not allowed either."

England sighed and kissed his lover on the lips. "Later, America, okay? America smiled, so England assumed his partner was over his little tantrum. "Good, now then, it says that we can bring Italy back, but we need someone from his direct bloodline, I had thought we could use Romano, but it says it needs to be an offspring, but Italy doesn't have one, does he?"

America smiled and began to jump about excitedly, as if he'd just realised something. "Oh! He does have a child, I heard Spain and Prussia talking about it earlier! She's called Celeste, I think. She's seventeen, oh, and she's coming to the conference meeting tomorrow!"

England smiled, "Brilliant! It looks like we'll be getting our Italy back sooner then we'd thought." Once England had finished his sentence, America's stomach began to rumble. England looked up and rolled his eyes, a smile still plastered on his face. "Looks like someone's hungry? Time for a McDonalds?"

America jumped in the air and fist pumped, "Heck yes, dude you know me so well! Let's go!" The pair walked out of England's mansion and approached England's car, America felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and felt England's breath in his ear. "Remember what I said about later…"

America gulped and jumped in England's car, "I call shotgun!"

England sat in the driver's seat and started the car. "You don't have to call shotgun when there's only two of us in the car. You idiot."

America leaned over and kissed England teasingly on the lips, "But, you love me for it." England sighed, _that, I do. _England smiled and started the engine. "You bet, McDonalds here we come." The pair drove to McDonalds and were proud with themselves, they were going to bring Italy back, with the help of Celeste and the spell book, and everything would be all right again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I admit it. That kind of transpired into USUK towards the end, but I'm not apologising, I REGRET NOTHING! **

**I had real fun writing this chapter and I'm relatively happy with it so yay :')**

**Hopefully, Germany and Italy will be reunited in the next chapter, but I dunno, I could be evil and make you guys wait… Nah, I'm not that mean. **

**Anyway, hope you've enjoyed reading. **

**Please follow, favourite and review :'_**

**Ciao for now!  
TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS. **


End file.
